I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transparent antenna for a display, a translucent member for a display with an antenna and a housing component with an antenna composed so as to receive terrestrial broadcasting and satellite broadcasting or to transmit and receive radio which are attached to a display screen of a television monitor, a mobile terminal such as a cellular phone handset or built in a housing of a cellular phone handset as a part thereof.
II. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various broadcastings such as terrestrial digital broadcasting have been provided, and transmission and reception of wireless LAN and transmission and reception via an external network are becoming common. In such a situation, there is a trend of an increasing demand for a miniaturized antenna.
As an indoor antenna for television, a loop antenna, a rod antenna and the like have been conventionally known, and these antennas are placed near a television to be connected to the television via an antenna cable.
On the other hand, as an antenna for mobile devices such as mobile phone and the like, a rod-shaped miniaturized antenna protruded from a body of the mobile phone is commonly used (For example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-207880).
However, the loop antenna and the rod antenna are bulky and are not good in terms of appearance and design, and are inconvenient in carrying.
With respect to an antenna for mobile devices, receiver sensitivity is not always satisfactory since the antenna is stored inside a limited space.
Further, in recent years, an antenna for mobile devices is required to respond to various communication frequencies such as television, radio broadcasting, GPS (global positioning system), RFID (radio frequency identification), and Bluetooth in addition to having functions of telephone, internet communication and the like, so a plurality of antennas are required. In attaching these antennas in one mobile device, the space allocated to one antenna is becoming even smaller.
The present invention is in view of the above circumstances. A main object of the present invention is to provide a transparent antenna for a display, a translucent member for a display with an antenna and a housing component with an antenna which is capable of good transmission and reception which is not bulky and does not damage the design of the device.